Scot (Prime Earth)
, was traded as a child to New Genesis' greatest enemy Apokolips as a means of keeping the peace between the two worlds. In exchange for giving up his son, Highfather in turn received Darkseid's son, however the peace was short lived as both planets soon reengaged back into war. On Apokolips, Scot grew up in Granny Goodness' Orphanage, a torture camp run by Granny Goodness. There, Scot met his future wife Barda, and the two endured Goodness' torturous punishments before escaping years later as adults. Scot used Granny's punishments to practice the escaping skills he would become famous for in the future. Adopting the name "Mister Miracle", Scot and Barda got married. However, at some point afterwards, Scot was recaptured by Darkseid and forced to become the sentient host of the Black Racer for a time before somehow escaping its control. Miracle and Barda, considered enemies of Apokolips, went into hiding on Earth 2, until, years later, Miracle returned to his place as a hero and, for a time, worked alongside Batman and the Wonders of the World. - World's End Miracle was enchained by Bedlam, using him to contact Apokolips under the watch of Fury and Barda, waiting for the right chance to escape which, once presented, used to imprison his captor inside Sloan's mind. Once there, Miracle and Sloan used Bedlam's sins against him, turning him to ashes. The World Army held him captive with the intention of interrogating him before being forcefully released by Fury and Barda. Once freed he was looking for his Mother Box, so the World Army made a deal with him. Once returned to him by James Olsen, he purified everyone's minds of Bedlam's remaining influence and begun the preparation for the invasion of Apokolips, to which Miracle suggested a subtle approach for the attack, preferring to travel on spaceship rather than Boom-Tube. Right before they could launch to Apokolips, the power of the Fury of Famine was consuming his human allies' life, so he was forced to Boom-Tube them to the assault ship. Finally arriving to Apokolips' atmosphere, he noticed the planet was starving to death, thus the perfect chance to stop Darkseid. Searching for the Mobius Chamber key, Miracle confronted Paternus and took the key from him, ordering Barda and Fury to distract him while he went to the planet's heart. He confronted Darkseid about himself, asking the evil god answers but got nothing from him, so he used Terrific's Boom Spheres to destroy Darkseid, unintentionally freeing him from his seal. Betrayed by his father and Barda, Miracle was defeated and Fury surrendered to Darkseid, leaving him alone. To his surprise, Fury double-crossed Darkseid for him, joining him on his battle against the evil God.Teleporting his human allies out of harm's way, Miracle was still wounded by Barda's betrayal, wondering if he can trust anyone again, but was told by Fury that they were both betrayed and they must seek retribution instead of vengeance. They went to the Slums of Apokolips in order to detonate a powerful explosive on the planet, but they were no means of protection, so Terrific told Miracle and Fury to tap into their transportation devices' power to create a shield to protect them from the blast. Unsure, they both managed to successfully defended themselves and their allies from the explosion, but it wasn't enough to destroy Apokolips. Boom-Tubing back to Amazonia, Miracle informed Jimmy of the situation, learning from him that Commander Khan's sacrifice gave them a chance to survive. However, the space craft was too far and small, thus they requested Dr. Crane's assistance on the matter. As they launched to the escape craft, Apokolips' Tick Mines destroyed their rocket and nearly killed their human allies if not for their Aero-Discs to take them to safety inside the craft, successfully surviving the vacuum. But the craft's systems could not be accessed, thus their required the help from Terry Sloan. As Miracle reluctantly followed Sloan's commands, the ship apparently exploded when it was actually a ruse to fool Apokolips into making them believe they were destroyed. It was nearly futile, as not all survivors could fit on the escape crafts, but Terrific told them that they will find a solution when Green Lantern arrived. They all combined their resources to summon multiple crafts throughout the Multiverse to save the remaining survivors, but Apokolips' forces grounded the fleet of Earth, leaving even less survivors. And after Green Lantern successfully teleported the last survivors and Apokolips devoured Earth, Scot told Fury that they will make a new home somewhere else, but they will do it without him. Darkseid War At some point Barda fell in love with Scot and betrayed Darkseid. The two were wed and they fought together as a power couple, two good products of the unscrupulous ways of the Fourth World planets. Scot returned to Apokolips to discover what Darkseid was after now, infiltrating his throne room to access his secret files. He uncovered information about his target when Darkseid discovered him. In the ensuing fight, Mister Miracle was wounded but could escape through a Boom-Tube. Landing on Earth, he found Lashina and Kanto who immediately confronted him in battle and nearly killed him until he once again managed to Boom-Tube away. This time he arrived near a strange woman, who offered him to join her in her war against Darkseid. She tried to convince him that the coming war was necessary to kill the Dark God, that the billion human casualties were the price to pay, but Scot didn't agreed with her, so the Amazon tried to slay him before Scot once again escaped through Boom-Tube. He landed on the Rock of Eternity, finally coming across the Justice League to explain them the situation and request their help, noticing that Batman is above Metron's Mobius Chair. He managed to get the League's assistance to stop Darkseid, but before departing he immobilized Metron because of the latter's treachery. Once in the battlefield, Scot battled against Kanto until Darkseid finally met his death at the hand of the Anti-Monitor. Confirming the despot's demise, he went to explain the truth behind the Black Racer to its current host, explaining that escaping from death is beyond even him. After the Dark God's death, Kanto engaged Scot in battle with Scot nearly being killed again before Barda boom tubed to his location and saved him. Barda would then go on to take care of Kalibak, whilst she did this Scot voiced his reservations about being seen with her as he wondered what the Furies and Granny Goodness would think if they were seen together, but before he could finish Barda interrupted him with a passionate kiss and told him to let them try to do something to get between them. Barda offered Lashina to let bygones be bygones, but Lashina refused her and vowed to continue pursuing her and Scot. After the dust settled, he and the League would talk about their next plan of action. It was ultimately decided that they would need the Crime Syndicate's help in defeating Mobius, as they were the only ones with experience fighting him. In order to do this they had to break into Belle Reve. While his wife provided a distraction, Scot was able to confront Ultraman. When Scot asked what Mobius goal was Ultraman, with tears in his eyes, said: "to kill every last one of us." Barda then broke down the door and told him she saw a green explosion down the hall. When they arrived they saw that Power Ring had taken complete control of Jessica Cruz and had hacked into Cyborg, Superwoman then used heat vision to blast Scot and Barda into the hall at which point Owlman blew open a hole in the prison wall and proclaimed that the Crime Syndicate and the Justice League must work together if they wish to defeat Mobius. Scot helped Justice League fighting the resurrected Darkseid and Grail. After the war, Barda revealed that in order to stay Apokolips' forces following Darkseid's death and Lex Luthor's subsequent acquisition of the Omega Sanction, she had made a deal with the Female Furies in exchange for their help, but would have to rejoin their ranks as their leader again, and before leaving with them via a Boom Tube, told Scot she loved him and hoped one day they'd be together again, leaving him heartbroken. A Happy Anti-Life At some point or another, Scott, or the echo of another version of him, was affected by the Anti-Life Equation under unknown circumstances. Because of this, Scott underwent a surreal experience of a seemingly normal life with Barda at his side once more, as well as being called to action by his half-brother Orion to help in the war of New Genesis and Apokolips. Doomsday Clock Despite their split, years later, Barda had returned to Scot, thanks to Lex Luthor's failure at ruling Apokolips allowing her to escape back to Earth, and they rejoined the ranks of Earth's heroes. By 2019, the ramifications of Prime-Earth's altercations were brought to light when several costumed individuals from another alternate Earth, arrived in the DC dimension in an owl-shaped aircraft, who were seeking out one of their own, the same being who had remade the DC Universe's reality, Doctor Manhattan. | Powers = * ** ** : Mister Miracle is strong enough to effortlessly shatter steel with his bare hands. ** : Mister Miracle survived the annihilation of three Boom Spheres. ** ** | Abilities = * : An ability he developed since an early age, Mister Miracle possesses an extraordinary escaping ability which allowed him to free himself and Barda from Steppenwolf, allude the grasp of Fury (a highly trained Apokoliptian warrior), and break, albeit with help, the mind control of Bedlam. * : Although preferring to escape a fight, having grown up on a wartorn planet Mister Miracle is more than capable of fending off by himself, even against two Apokoliptian assassins simultaneously. * : Despite being raised in Apokolips, Scot was never corrupted by either the planet's evil nature nor Darkseid's foul influence. * : Miracle can formulate plans and strategies to get free from seemengly any restraint, given enough preparation he can release himself, and others, from even mind control. He has enough intelligence to design and conceive his own Mother Box and create a planet-sized Boom-Tube projector. ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Mother Box: Mister Miracle has shown more proficiency than anyone with the Mother Box, capable of using her for purification, transportation, healing, data hacking, and has shown to have some type of connection with her. * Costume: Upgraded with New God technology, Mister Miracle's costume provides him instant access to his gadgetry like the Aero-Discs which he can release and retract instantaneously. * Utility Belt: An effective and compact method for storing useful devices. ** Electric Bomb: A sphere-shaped device that releases a powerful wave of electricity. ** Handcuffs: A highly advanced securing locks, capable of restraining even New Gods. | Transportation = * Aero-Discs: Thin plates about a foot across that can hover, they are sharp enough to slice through metal. So besides transportation, Miracle also installed them on his gloves to use as a melee weapon and can fire them as speeding projectiles. They seem to tap into the Multiverse to summon Terra Firma that exist in alternate worlds. So if reaching enough, they can summon necessary solid ground to create powerful shields. * Boom-Tube | Weapons = * Boom Sphere: Created by Mister Terrific from a corrupted Boom Tube design, each sphere teleports material to the next one, creating a vicious, cannibalistic vortex of destruction. Capable of slicing even godflesh. | Notes = * In Scot was called Highfather's "firstborn", whereas in he was called Highfather's "youngest son". | Trivia = | Recommended = * Earth 2: World's End * Justice League: The Darkseid War * Mister Miracle Vol 4 | Wikipedia = | Links = }}